Something More
by Cosmic Angel Kagome
Summary: The Elric Brothers are called back to Central by Fuhrer, to help with the recent Chimera attacks, or are they? The Elric Brothers investigate and find out that it was not Chimeras, but a once thought extinct race called Youkai, on the way they find a miko
1. Chapter 1

_Fullmetal Alchemist Summary: The Elric Brothers are called back to Central by Fuhrer (or is it? mwahhaha) to help with the recent Chimera attacks, or are they? The Elric Brothers investigate and find out that it was not Chimeras, but a once thought extinct race called 'Youkia'. Or translated to 'Demons'. Fuhrer (mwhahahahaha), Roy Mustang, Ed, Al, Maes Hughes (before he dies), Alexander Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, and 20 guards go to where the 'killler youkai' is located, to search and destroy it. But they soon find out not all youkai are evil..._

_Inuyasha summary: The final battle with Naraku took the lives of all Kagome's friends and loved ones. After the Shikon no Tama was completed, Kagome wished to bring her friends back from the grave, but the wish was selfish... And the price Kagome payed for it was great... Kagome herself lived, but a curse was put opon her... Half of her human blood was taken from her and was replaced by a forbidden breed of youkia. One of Ice and Fire... Her family in the future was also affected, her mother an grandfather were in a terrible car accident... And the jewel brought her friends back like she said, but not in the way she intended... The friends she once knew and loved were brought back as piles of bones, blood, and organs... All Kagome has left it her little brother Souta... It has been 3 yrs since that happened, now Kagome is in a band as the guitarist trying to support her and her brother..._

_-Vote on Pairings:_

_Roy/Kagome_

_Edward/Kagome_

_Roy/Edward/Kagome- I've never tried a threesome, and if you want hentai, I don't write that stuff, I'm just not any good at it... So if anyone will write a scene for me I'll post it and I'll put your name on it... Enjoy the story..._

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Central

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CHIMERA ATTAKCS!" Screamed an enraged man with gold hair and molten gold eyes. His golden long hair was in a braid, with two grown-out bangs, which swayed with his every movement. He was rather short for a 18 year old at the height of 5'6. His beautiful molten gold eyes held confussion, anger, and a deep sadness within them. He wore black leather like clothing with a ruby red cloak. If you removed the cloak and looked at his right arm you would only see a mechanical limb known as automail, along with his left leg. The man's anger filled eyes were directed to another handsom man with black hair and black eyes to match. He had on a military garb and stood a good 5'10 over the other man.

"Now Edward, calm down and let the Colonel explain," said a gentlier voice, but the gentle voice came from the most unlikely person, or thing. The voice came from a big 6'0 suit of amour. The amour had alot of sharp edges and some jutted from his body, making it look intimidating. Those who saw him thought it was just another man in a big suit of amour, but they were wrong. Inside of the suit was a 17 old boy, well to be more acurate, his soul. He was paying the price of messing around with nature.

The man now identifyed as Edward looked at his brother, Alphonse, then to the other man in the room. Ed was really trying to be calm, honestly... Well maybe not, but how come there were Chimera attacks, and who was making them. Also, from what Mustang had told them so far, they occurred everyday, but not in a large quantity. Only a person a day, and that had started a week ago. But the real thing that had bothered him was why the Colonel had called him in, instead of someone else, like the Major... It just made no sense. Ed and Al were not called on assignments, ever! So it didn't make sense all of a sudden they were...

Colonel Mustang stared at the "Fullmetal" and his brother. He had personally been told by Fuhrer to get the Elrics to Central. He was told by Fuhrer to have the Elrics investigate the supposed Chimera attacks. Though what confussed him was that Fuhrer didn't call upon Hughes. After all, Hughes is incharge of the Investigation Department...

"Fullmetal, you and your brother are to investigate the Chimera attacks. Find out as much as you can about them. I will try and get Maes Hughes and some of his men to help... But don't count on it." Mustang smirked when he saw the glare deepen on Ed's face.

"Report back to me if you find anything... Unusual." With that said Mustang turned on his heels and excited the room. Leaving a pissed off Ed, and a confused Al in his wake. Ed started grumbling curses under his breath and they became louder until Al told him to calm down.

"CALM DOWN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FRIGGIN' CALM DOWN! WE GET CALLED TO CENTRAL TO INVESTIGATE SOME STUPID CHIMERA ATTACKS! THATS HUGHES AREA! AND NOW WE HAVE TO PUT THE PHILOSPERS STONE ON PAUSE! DAMN THAT COLONEL! HE'S GONNA PAY SOMEDAY!"

Al looked at his brother, and let out a sigh. Ed was right, Hughes should be the one to investigate. It was after all his job, but if Herer called upon them, it must be something big. It has to be more than Chimeras, or else the military would have been able to track them down. And if it was Chimeras, someone else would have saw them or it. Chimeras aren't the quietest and most stealth creatures known...

Al sighed again and stood up, heading towards the door. "Shall we go, brother. We might as well look at the evidence that the Lieutenant Colonel has to offer."

Ed looked at his brother, and reluctantly stood up, still grumbling cures under his breath. Al shook his head at his brother and opened the door, waiting for Ed to go threw first. (Bear with me here, I'm just gonna say Hughes Investigation Departement is at central. And if it is, all the better!)

Ed and Al walked down the long halls, heading towards the Investigation Department. Ed was attracting all sorts of attention from his constant cursing. Everytime someone would stop what they were doing and look at him, Ed would send a death glare in his or her direction. The person would immediatly go back to whatever they were doing, in fear of the wrath of the "Fullmetal". When they reached the department they found Maes shoving a picture infront of a innocent by passer. Ed and Al sweatdropped when they saw the by passer edge away from Maes, nodding and laughing nervously. Maes had the goofy look on his face, and then he spotted the Elrics and his face became serious.

His yellow gold eyes unblinking as he grabbed something off of his desk, never breaking eye contact with the Elrics. When they were facing each other Maes gave them a smile and hand the folder over to Ed. "Everything you'll need to know about the case is in this folder, if you need any help feel free to ask me. Now I would suggest going to the Central Library. Some of the books mention Chimeras, and realated creatures. Good luck." Ed and Al said a thank you when they were about to turn around and leave, Maes voice stopped them.

"Oh, and boys, one more thing..." Ed and Al turned around, suspecting what was surely to come... _'3, 2, 1...'_ Ed and Al thought in union. Just as they reached one, Maes took out the picture of his daughter again and shoved it into Ed and Al's faces. His daughter was sporting a cute yellow swimsuit with pink spots all over it. She also wore a rather oversized sun hat with a pink ribbon around the top. She also had a water hose in her hand, looking ready to spray the holder of the camera. Most likely Maes. Ed and Al did the same thing as the by passer, nodded and laughed neviously, inching away.

Maes had that goofy grin his face again. "Isn't she just the sweetest thing you've every seen! Seriously!" At that point Ed and Al were running down the hall. "Hey! Where are you guys going!" They could hear Maes calling out to them. Ed and Al were out the door and running down the sidewalk, heading towards the library when Ed collided with a person. Ed was push backwords from the pure force but luckily Al was behind him and caught him. The other person wasn't so lucky, he met the cold hard ground. "Owwww..." The person moaned in pain.

Ed and Al looked down to see a boy about the age of 13 laying on the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head, then took to rubbing his aching his back. "I'm sorry about that!" Al said as he offered a hand to the younger boy. "Ed and I were in such a hurry, we weren't paying attention to where we were going."

The boy looked up and took Al's metal hand greatfully. "I noticed," the boy said in a happy voice. He didn't even flinch when he saw Al in all this metal amour glory. He just smiled and bowed. "My name is Souta Higurashi." "My name is Alphonse Elric, and my brother here that ran into you is..." All didn't have time to finish when Ed interupted him. "Edward Elric."

At the mention of their names, Souta's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Souta looked up at them with fear in his eyes as he began to back away. The Elrics looked at him confussed, and then he began to run away. "Whats his problem?" Came Ed's harsh question, glaring at the boys retreating form.

"Maybe he doesn't like the military, he's most likely heard of us, by the way he was acting," came Al's calm reply. "Well he shoudn't judge people before he knows them, the little brat," Ed grumbled. "Shall we, brother. The sooner we get to the library the sooner we can research. And the sooner we can research, the sooner we can get back to looking for the P..."

Again Ed interupted Al. "The sooner we can get back to looking for the Philosphers Stone!" As that was said Ed took of in the direction of the library. Al sighed and ran after his brother, making sure he didn't run into anyone else. They reached the huge building and ran inside, only to be stopped by and old woman. She scowled at them and then pointed to a sign with one of her boney fingers. The sign read 'No Running and No Yelling'

Ed nodded and procided to the back of the library, where all the Alchemy related books were. Al closely following behind him. Ed skimmed the titles of the books and grabbed two handfuls of books off of the shelf. Al following suit, except he grabbed about four handfuls. Ed inwardly groaned and opened up the file. What he saw made him sick, the corpse of a woman. Blood surrounded her, and what was left of her flesh had bite and claw marks on her it. It seemed like all of her organs were missing, because she was cut open, and all was to be seen were some bones and a little bit of muscle or fat left. That was the first attack. All of the attacks that followed were in the same city, and the results were all the same.

The city was one near Central, named Tokyo. (I know, I know, bear with me) "Hey, Al." "Yes, brother?" "If it was just a Chimera, it would have just eaten these people in once bite. But these pictures, its seem just like they're insides were eaten, other than the parts of the skin that was ripped open. But if it wasn't a Chimera, then what could it have been?" "I don't know, brother. But hopefully these books will hold the anwser," said Al, grabbing a rather shabby and old looking book from a pile.

Three Hours Later

Ed was now just picking random books off the shelf. He was completely brain dead. The only thing these books offered was to describe how Chimeras were made, or who first made a Chimera, or what exactly a Chimera was. He was sick of it! Edward Elric, the reader of all books! Was actually sick of them at this point in time! Ed sighed again and grabbed another book from the pile. This one's title being 'Youkia, Chimeras Relatives'. This caught Ed's attention, this might just be what they were looking for. From what the book said Youkia were beings that possed supernatural powers and inhuman strengh. There were many different kinds of demons. The most common breeds were Elements and those who posses animal capabilaties.

There were mixed breeds, forbidden breeds, even half human and half demons known as 'hanyous'. Ed was becoming abosorbed in this book, he sat up in this chair and barley blinked, afraid the book was not real. The most powerful demons were those who looked like humans, and the weaker ones looked hauntingly like Chimeras. It was said that most of the lower demons and quite a few of the powerful demons devoured human and human souls, but some only devoured the insides, not just the whole body.

"Al, I think I found what attacked those people.." Ed said in a low voice, his golden eyes never leaving the book. "Are you sure, what exactly did this?" "From what this book is describing, its exactly like the attacks. The book describes and ancient creature called a Youkai, and there are many kinds. They can either have animal attributes or elemental powers, some ever devour human souls and flesh. Even the insides, like organs... But the only catch is that Youkai have been extincted for over 400 years. But the likeliness is amazing..."

"Maybe they were wrong, maybe some demons are still alive, and they breeded."

"Its a possability, but the thing is, why are the attacks starting now, if some demons are still alive, then why all of a sudden..." Ed pondered out loud. (i love that word, pondered... shutting up now...)

"Brother, we should report back to the Colonel, and Mr. Hughes, as directed. And we should probably take this book for some proof. You know how the Colonel can be sometimes.." Ed muttered under his breath,"Don't you mean all the time." Al sighed and they walked out the library door, it was nearly sunset. Ed sighed as he looked at the sun as he thought,_"Why can't life be simple, just once..."_

I know i know, sucky ending, but i really couldnt think of anything else... I've pretty much got the next chapter figured out, and im pretty sure Kagome and everyone else meet, but not in the best of ways... mwahhahahahahahha... bwahahhahahaha

Anyways, plz no flames, i really tried to do good on this fic... plz review... Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You To The People Who Reviewed! THANKS ALOT! I'll do author replys at the end! )

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ: I have changed Kagome back to human.. she is no long a demon! sowwie if you guys wanted her to be one, but she is still a miko! And i have changed alot of my storyline.. ok, **

I forgot to do this last chapter, sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fullmetal Alchemist... Though i do own a FMA game... mwahahahhahaha, and alot of FMA wallpaper! ahahahahahahha, anyways R&R! And at this moment i am listening to Ready Steady Go... mwahahahahaha, anyways (again) Im going with version 2, souta lives kagome hurt badly! thx for helping!

The next chapter will hold the pairing counts, b/c I have to go back and tallie them.. sigh anyways! On with the chapter!

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

-------------------

Eastern Headquarters

Ed and Al had just gotten done explaining their discovery to Maes and Colonel Mustang. The room was silent as Maes and Mustang digested the information. "That is quite a discovery, but are you sure it was this supposed 'Youkai'?" Maes was the first to break the silence. The Elrics nodded in union and held out the book out to show them.

"What the writers describe in this book is almost exactly like what happened to those people." Ed replied in a solem voice. Al just nodded again.

Mustang snatched the book out of Ed's hands and skimmed through the pages. "Did the book say if there is anyway to track down Youkai?" Mustang asked in a serious voice. "We need to find it and, find it now, there was another attack today..."

Ed nodded, "The book told about something called a 'Miko'. Or a shrine maiden/priestess. These Mikos' had unusual powers, that allowed them to sense demon aura's. In other words their lifeforces. Some Miko's even possessed a purifying power, that would, depending on the strength of the demon, kill it on contact. But from what the book said, when the Youkai disappeared, the Mikos had no use for their purifying powers anymore.

"It said that since the Mikos' didn't need the purifying powers, they kind of disappeared just like the Youkai did. But it also said that some shrine maidens are born with a little of those powers, but never know it."

"So.." Maes said, "If we can find a 'Miko' to locate and destroy it, we'll have it made! Even if the Miko can't kill the Youkai, she can at least try and locate it for us!" Maes said triumphantly (sp?). "Then I can spend more time with my sweet, darling, Alicia!" He said as he pulled out the same picture from before.

"Maes, this is not the time." Came the aggitated reply from the Colonel.

"I don't think there are any shrines in Central, but there may be a few in Tokyo, which is even better since thats where all the attacks were held. I'll get right on it, but I suggest everyone else get a good nights sleep. From what Ed says, these Youkai can be very dangerous." Maes said as he left the room, talking over his shoulder.

"Hughes is right, I have some calls to make to the Fuhrer, but you boys should get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. I can promise you on that." The Elric boys watched the retreating form of the Colonel. For their stay in Central, Maes had arranged for them a room to sleep in. It was a plain white room with a window and two beds with sheets, pillows, and a blanket. Ed chose the bed closest to the window. He took off his red cloak and dropped it on the floor. He walked to the end of the bed and fell face first on the not-so-soft mattress. He kicked off his boots and rolled over, pulling the blanket to his chest.

Al walked over to the side of his bed and sat down, staring at his brother. He couldn't sleep. Literally. When one would say he was asleep, it just meant he wasn't activated. He fell into darkness, with no dreams or nightmares. Just darkness. Sometimes the darkness was comforting, but when he didn't want to be comforted, he would watch his brother sleep. He would watch Ed toss and turn in his bed, with the nightmares of the attempted Human Transmutation. One time Al even heard Ed whisper he was sorry to him. Al sighed and layed down, waiting for the darkness to consume him once again.

Tokyo

A young woman about the age of 18 could be seen walking down the streets of Tokyo, cursing under her breath. She had beautiful raven hair that went down to her waist, it had a midnight blue sheen to it. Her skin was illuminated by the moon's rays, giving the effect it was glowing. Her eyes were a sapphire color with beautiful silver flecks in them, her eyes held a sertain fire, and deep sadness. Right now her eyes alos held anger from her job. She spends ten hours at the damn resteraunt, and the whole time she is being gropped by perverted OLD MEN!

_'One of these days, I swear to Kami, I'm gonna take that wooden tray and crack it on the next person's head that gropes me! Grrrrrr. I hope Souta's day went better than mine.' _The raven haired beauty thought to herself. Kagome sighed as she looked up the steps to her shrine. _'Do I really have to climb all these stupid stairs!' _

Kagome sighed as she walked to walk up the stairs, all of her limbs aching in protest against the movement. She then proceded to walk towards the main shrine, another hard task for the already tired miko. As she reached the door, Kagome fumbled through her small purse, in search of her keys. After FINALLY finding them, she pushed the correct key into the lock, and heard the resounding click as she turned it in the door. She walked through the door to find no lights on in the house.

She put her keys back in her purse and flicked on the light. When the bright light came on and she quickly turned it off. "I hate this light, it's too bright I swear. I'm gonna go blind someday." She mumbled while just turning the tv on for the source of light. Kagome walked into the kitchen and put her purse on the counter, and turned towards another doorway that led to the stairs. She walked up the stairs slowly. Thinking about how they had too many stairs within the vicinity. When she finally reached the top, she looked down the hallway towards her room, longingly. She wanted so badly to open the door and just fall down on the bed, but she looked to another door, the one belonging to her little brother.

Kagome walked to her brother's door and knocked on it softly. She heard a 'come in' and turned the knob. She was greeted with that acursed bright light again, but went into the room anyway. She saw her brother sitting on his bed, head down, looking at something in his hands. She too looked down and saw it was a picture, but not just any picture. It was the family picture, with herself, Souta, Momma, Grandpa, and their Father. Kagome was just about eight and Souta was three. That was the last time she remembered her Father, that was the last time she ever saw him. The reason they took that picture is so the Higurashi siblings would always remember their brave Father that went into the military.

Unforchantly a year later they recieved a letter saying their Father had died in action. The Higurashi's hated the military, they had forced their father/husband/son to join. It was because of them that their father had died. The Higurashi's also feared the military, because in about four years Souta would be probably be forced to join. The only reason Kagome wasn't in the military was because Souta had no one else to take care of him, not even a family friend. So they could only guess when Souta turned 18 they would both be forced to join. Kagome sat down next to her brother and rapped an arm around him, hugging him to her side. She rested her head on the top of his, which was getting hard to do since he was nearly taller than her. Kagome was about to fall asleep when Souta spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at him, wondering what he meant. "Your sorry for what, Souta? You didn't try and put a grape in the microwave again, did you?"

Souta frowned and shook his head no. "No.. I went.. I went away from the house, to Central." He said, his head hanging low, a single tear steaked down his face. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Souta! I told you not to wonder from the shrine! You know there's a chimera running around! And why Central, you know thats a hot spot for the military!" Souta looked down in shame. He looked up again and looked her straight in the eyes.

"If it's so dangerous out there then why do you go!" Kagome could tell that he was trying to avoid the subject. "I can protect myself, I can purify that chimera! I would be alright! **You **wouldn't! Those people who were attacked were older than you, and even they couldn't defend themselves!"

Souta looked down again, knowing that his sister was right. She was always right, thinking before she acted. He was so reckless, he could have been killed, and then Kagome would be all alone in the world. Souta sighed and leaned his head on his sister's shoulder, his eyes half closed.

"Hey Souta, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking along the lines of oden, oden, or oden!" Souta smiled at his sisters statement. "Bad day at work, ne?" Kagome always had oden when she had a really bad day at work. She nodded with a small frown on her face. But it quickly turned into a big grin when she remembered the oden.

Kagome lept off the bed and out the door. She raced down the hall with a new burst of energy. She still had the huge grin on her face while she was thinking of oden. Souta laughed and stood from his bed, taking off after his sister. Kagome already had the pot on the burner of the stove with water in it beginning to boil. Kagome frowned down at the pot, knowing it would take about a good ten minutes for the stupid thing to heat up. She leaned against the counter, glarring at the pot water, willing it to start to boil.

Souta just rolled his eyes at her and smiled. His sister was so kind, so caring, he didn't know what he would do without her. Souta even remembered one time during a winter night Kagome woke him up and took him outside.

_Flashback_

_Kagome led a half asleep boy through the forest that surrounded the shrine into a clearing with a pond in the middle of it. Souta looked at her confused and she just smiled at him. She led him by hand to the waters edge. She then took off a bag on her back, that Souta didn't notice that was there. Kagome reached her hand into the bag, as if searching for something. He finally looked at what she pulled out and found it was a pair of ice skates. She handed them to him and pulled her own pair out. _

_"But Kagome, you know I can't skate." Souta looked down, trying to give the skates back. Kagome smiled at him and grabbed his chin gently, making him look him look her in the eyes. _

_"There's never a better time to learn." Her smile was contagious, because soon Souta was smiling too as he put the skates on. Kagome had her skates on in a flash and was already on the ice, skating around._

_Souta stood up and wobbled out on the ice. He stood there, trying to keep his balance. Kagome skated up to him and took his hand gently in hers. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and pushed off skating slowly on the ice. Souta tried to keep up with her pace, but he kept tripping, which would slow him and Kagome down. Kagome just smiled at him and told him to keep trying. A couple hours later Souta was skating on his own, at his own pace, increasing speed the more confidant he became. Kagome was doing a figure 8 when she looked at her watch and gasped._

_It was nearly 6 a.m. She looked to the west and saw a mixture of reds, oranges, and pinks. Kagome looked over to Souta and smiled before calling him in, showing him the time. He nodded and skated towards her slowly, a sad smile on his face. Kagome took of her skates and said in a soft voice. _

_"We can come out here again tonight if you wish..." Souta's head immeditaly shot up and he began to nod frantically. Kagome's smile widened, and she began to laugh. Souta soon joined in with her. The siblings were still happy, even after all what happened to them._

_End Flashback_

Souta smiled at the memory. He was so caught up in that memory that he didn't notice the steaming bowl placed infront of him. Kagome filled her own bowl up and sat down, chopsticks in the air, ready to attack the delicous oden. She then looked up at Souta who was zoning out. Kagome got an idea on how to get his attention. She put her chopsticks down and layed her hand flat on the table. She inched her hand towards Souta's bowl and grabbed the edge with her fingertips. She began to slowly pull the bowl away from Souta, that is until.

TWACK! Souta had indeed noticed and hit Kagome's hand away with his own pair of chopsticks. Kagome pulled her hand back and examined the red line on her ivory skin.

She just laughed. Taking her own chopsticks again and devoured the oden under two mintues. Souta just rolled his eyes at her again and began to eat his more slowly and dignifed. Dinner time was usually a quiet time, but Kagome still had one question on her mind.

"Souta?"

"Hmmm."

"Why did you go to Central, of all places?" Souta looked up at his sister, mid-chew. Souta sighed and chewed what was left in his mouth.

"I don't really know why. I wanted to see if I could get in the library, but they said I had to be part of the military to do that. So I started to go back, when someone ran into me." Souta trailed off, leaving Kagome confused.

"Do you know who ran into you? Did they apolagize? If they didn't I'll hunt them down and butcher them. After making them apolagize first that is." Souta looked at his sister and smiled.

"Yeah, they said sorry, and introduced themselves. But when I learned who they were, I ran." Kagome gave him another confused look. Souta continued, "It was Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. You know. Edward Elric, the 'Fullmetal' Alchemist. He works for the military. And you always said if I saw someone from the military to run. So I did." At the mention of the name Edward Elric Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yes, I've heard about him. He is quite famous, being the youngest State Alchemist." Souta looked at her, it was his turn to have a confused look. "Some people from the military came to the bar at night, and they were talking about him. I was the barmaid that night so I heard alot of their conversation." Souta made an 'O' with his mouth in understanding. The rest of the their dinner was spent in silence, well except the sounds of Kagome's chair scraping against the floor to get another serving of oden. After dinner was done the siblings headed into the livingroom to watch tv. They just had to watch Family Guy and Futurama. Those American tv shows cracked Kagome up.

Souta, of course, had to watch Yu-Gi-Oh. He was obsessed with it! He asked for the cards for this birthday and Christmas. Kagome didn't mind, as long as it made him happy, she was happy. He even tried to teach her how to play once. She just didn't get it. Kagome sighed as she watched the over obsessed card geeks 'duel'. She nearly fell asleep, but felt Souta shaking her, telling her Family Guy was on. An hour later Kagome pried the remote from Souta's hands and turned of the brain rotting machine. Souta groaned and Kagome pointed a finger towards the stairs. Souta groaned again and headed up the stairs, Kagome right behind him. Kagome walked in her room, which was now four diffenent shades of blue. Her desk was still there, with all her old books scattered on it.

Her bedding was black with blue flames all across it. She pulled a pair of hot pink silky pj pants out of a drawer. She also pulled out a hot pink spahgetti strap to match. She put her pj's on and sat down at her desk and looked down at all the books. Since the attacks started the schools had temporarly been shut down in fear of the Chimera attacking one while in session. Kagome had been home schooling Souta since then, in her spare time that is, most of the time when she had to go to work, Kagome would give him some kind of assignment or project that would be due when she got home. Kagome stood up and turned off the light, then pulled her warm comforter back and slid between the covers. Finding some salvation in the warmth.

She heard a creak and immediatly shot up in her bed, looking at the door. It was pitch black in her room, but her eyes could make out the small form of her brother int he doorway.

"Whats wrong Souta?" Her brother walked to the side of her bed, and she turned on the lamp that was on her nightstand. His eyes were half open, and he had his pillow in his hand. Kagome sighed and pulled back the covers. Souta smiled sleepily and crawled in next to his sister, snugglying up to her. Kagome smiled down at him, only to find that he was already asleep. She reached over his head and flipped the lamp off. Kagome listened to the sound of Souta's sleeping breaths. Her eyelids began to get heavy and she closed her eyes. But first whispering a 'Goodnight' to her already asleep brother.

Morning at Higurashi Shrine

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! A fist shot out from under the covers and hit the accursed device, hitting the off button. Kagome peaked her head out of the covers to glare that the metal device. She groaned as she saw what time it was, six. She pulled the covers back and slipped out without disturbing the younger Higurashi. She slipped into the bathroom that was connected to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was badly messed up and she looked like she was run over by a truck.

Kagome turned on the shower. Her normal reutine. Wake up at six, restrain from killing the alram clock. Take a cold shower. Get dressed in the short waitress uniform that consisted of a short skirt that unusually resembled her old school uniform. Make breakfast. Run to resturaunt. Kagome shivered as the cold water touched her bare skin. Which instantly woke her up. She shampooed her hair and rinsed it. She turned off the water and stepped out, a big fluffy towel wrapped around her. She went back into her room and grabbed the accursed uniform and headed back into the bathroom. She put the uniform on, along with the nametag. She slipped on a pair off white tennis shoes and put her hair into a high ponytail.

She sighed and crept out of the bathroom and out of her room. Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she made breakfast everyday. She pulled out a pan from the cabinet and set it on the burner. She walked over to the refridgerator and opened the door, seacher for two eggs and the butter for toast. Kagome grabbed those said items and set them on the counter. She grabbed two pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster. She cracked an egg with one hand, which took her forever to learn how to do just right. She put some salt and pepper on it and let it set, walking to the fridge again.

She grabbed the plastic container that held the leftover oden, which she had to force herself to save for lunch the next day. She put the precious plastic bowl in a paper bag along with a bottle of water. Kagome walked back over to the stove and flipped the egg. She grabbed two plates from the cabinet next to the stove. She grabbed the spatula (my partents had a fight over if it was a flipper or a spatula...lol) again and scooped up the egg and put it on the plate. She put plate down and cracked the other egg. The toast popped up and she grabbed one piece and took out a knife and buttered it. She placed it next to the egg on the plate and placed the plate on Souta's side of the table.

She then returned to the counter and did that same with her egg and now crispy toast. As soon as Kagome sat down she heard footsteps coming down the the stairs, thanks to her inhanced hearing. Kagome put on a happy smile as Souta walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Souta looked at his happy sister, glowering.

"I can't see how you could be a morning person. I can't see how **_ANYBODY _**could be a morning person!" Souta plopped down in his chair and grabbed this toast, taking a bite out of it. He looked up at his sister to see her smile become even bigger. The bigger her smile, the more his glare intensified.

Kagome looked at Souta, watching his face become very red. She did this every morning. She would always be happy and smiling at 6:30 in the morning. She knew how annoying it could be. Especially to a grumpy, hormonal, teenage boy. Kagome just finished her breakfast and washed her dishes in the sink. She grabbed the the paper bag which held her beloved oden and walked over to her brother. She kissed him on this forehead and rumpled his hair a little. Back in the old days Souta would yell and complain, but now that it was only him and Kagome, he really didn't mind. He hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know when I'll be back tonight, ok kiddo? I'm the barmaid tonight, and you know how long they keep me during the nights." Kagome said with a sad smile.

Souta nodded,"If you hear anymore juicy gossip from the drunks, don't hesitate to wake me up in the middle of the night!" Kagome laughed softly.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge you can heat up, or you can make a sandwitch when you get hungry. I'll see you in the morning. Or I'll wake you up if I get some good gossip! Ja!" Kagome bolted out the door, not wanting to be late. There would be hell to pay if she was late, she wasn't kidding about pay either! If any worker was late, it would be taken out of their pay, if you could call it pay. Kagome looked down at her clock and sped up, wanting to get to work on time.

There wasn't a lot of business at work nowadays, considering there was a wild chimera somewhere lurking in the shadows. They had a lot of military soliders come to the resturaunt. Central had sent about twenty soliders to the city when the attacks became worse. But they didn't do anything. Sure, some of the crime and robberies were cut down, but they weren't sent here to do that. They were supposed to protect the citizens of Tokyo from chimeras. The authorities in town would take care of the crime and stuff like that. Kagome ran down the sidewalk, which you wouldn't normally do, on account that they were packed with half the population of the city! But since the chimera attacks, most people preferred to stay at home, until the military found it.

Kagome crossed the street, and made a left. She stopped running and stood infront a door. She sighed, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Ready for a hell of a day she knew was coming.

-------------

ok i know i promised that they would meet in this chapter! im sooo sorry! ill hopefully get the next chapter out sometime this week, or maybe next week, im still revising this story.. soo ya.. plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**_THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE MEETS! CHAPTER SUMMARY: WHEN THE MUSTANG AND HUGHES FIND A MIKO THAT CAN HELP THEM FIND THE YOUKAI THE GO OUT TO CELELBRATE AT A BAR. BUT ITS NOT JUST ANY BAR, THEY GO TO BAR/RESTURAUNT A CERTAIN FORBIDDEN CHILD WORKS IN... EVERYONE MEETS LATER IN THE STORY ALSO... ENJOY!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I DONT OWN DESTENY EITHER! SHES MY BESTFRIENDS! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER! AND I KNOW NOW THAT MAES IS ACTUALLY AT CENTRAL AND ROY IS ACUTTALLY AT EASTERN HQ! BUT I DONT CARE, THIS IS MY FIC! P**_

_**Im counting from and 5**_

_**Ed/Kagome: 10**_

_**Roy/Kagome: 1 Do you pplz hate Roy! (**_

**_Note: I know what you did ilovegoku, Jubei-chan the Mystik, and Protector of Dreams... Your the same person, i know cause your votes are only a minute apart from each other, im not that fucking stupid! sooo i was not gonna count your vote but i counted one! Soo don't do it again! that goes for the rest of you..._**

Central

"Boys? Boys! It's time to wake up! NOW!" Came a voice on the other side of the Elric Brothers door. The person was also pounding on the door loudly. Al opened his 'eyes' and sat up in the bed, looking over to his brother. He heard and a grumble and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. Al laughed and walked over to the door, because someone was still pounding on it. He opened the door and a fist started pounding on his head. Al looked down and saw Maes Hughes, who when, noticed Al wasn't the door, immediatly stopped knocking. Maes smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, Al. Is your brother up?" Al turned around, only to see Ed standing next to his bed, putting his cloak on.

Maes peaked around the side of Al's body and looked at Ed. "Welcome to the world of the living, Edward. We're about to split up into pairs and search the shrines in Japan. The Colonel and I will check the northern shrines, Luitenant Hawkeye and Major Armstrong will check the southern shrines. You two will check eastern shrines, and we'll send some soliders to the central and western shrines. Sound good enough?" Ed and Al nodded in agreement. Maes handed them a map of the eastern part of Japan, all the Shrines they were supposed to visit circled in red.

"Well, I'm off to meet up with Mustang, good luck boys, we meet back here at sunset." With that Maes was off, waving over his shoulder. This had been one of the rare visits where they didn't have a picture of Elyisa shoved in there face. Ed sighed and turned to Al who was looking at him. "Shall we be off brother? We'll have to catch a train to Japan." Ed nodded and walked down the hall, looking over the map. He ran his now gloved fingers over the smooth texture of the paper, wishing he could be back in the library reading. Thats when he noticed it... Something was tapped to the bottom of the map. (lets just say they have tape! and if they doo the betta)

Ed carefully peeled the paper from the map and noticed it wasn't an ordinary piece of paper. It was photo. Ed sweatdropped, he knew what was coming. He turned the picture over, and sure enough, there was a little girl with blonde and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sun dress. Ed looked at Al, who wasn't even paying attention to him. Ed then looked down at the photo, then Al. Then the photo, then Al. He had a huge grin on his face as he slowed his pace. Then, he reached around Al's side and tried to shove the photo in his face, but failed miserably considering the height difference, but still enough for Al to see the picture. Al gasped and whirled around,"Maes I thought you left..." Al stopped when he only saw a grinning Ed.

Ed just kept smiling and said, "Maes is sneaky. He tapped the photo to the bottom of the map. I swear, brother..." Al smiled on the inside. He knew Maes was just trying to cheer them up, even though it kinda freaked them out along with most of the officers and ect. Ed took the picture and tucked it into his back pocket, planning on leaving Mustang a little gift when they got back. Ed smiled evily and quickened his pace, wanting to get this over with so he could give the Colonel his little 'gift'. Al followed his brother out the door and on the sidewalk, heading towards the trainstation.

Three Hours Later - With Maes and Roy

Roy was ready to pull his hair out! The last past five shrines were only the homes of crackpots! Two of the shrine owners slammed the door in their faces when they saw they were from the military. Two of the shrines slammed the door in their faces when they started to mention the attacks and spirtual powers. The last one was the best of all though! There was only a lonely old man there, and when they started to mention that it may be demon attacks, attacked them with a wooden broom. **Then** slammed the door in there faces. Roy had just about enough of this, and he was pretty sure that Maes would agree with him all the way.

"Lets hope the others are having better luck then us," Maes said, breaking the silence. Roy just nodded in agreement and looked up the hundred stairs that they would have to climb to get to the shrine. He resisted the urge to groan out loud and marched up the steps of the Sakura Shrine. It took a few minutes to reach the top, and when they did it was the same old sight. Three or four huges buildings, surrounded by trees and flowers. Roy walked up to what appeared to be the main shrine and knocked on the door, waiting for another crackpot to anwser, or at least open the door and then slam it into their faces.

Instead who opened the door surprised them. It was a beautiful young woman with long crimson tresses and beautiful jade green eyes. She wore a traditonal miko garb that had a white harou (? isnt that it?) and red hakama (?) pants. She had ivory skin that seemed to glow in the remaining sunlight. She wore green eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She had a quiever of arrows strapped to her back along with a bow resting on her shoulder. Roy stood there gawking at the beautiful woman, before her soft voice brought him out of his stupier.

"May I help you two gentlemen?" Roy smiled charmingly at the young woman and nodded his head. "I am sure you've heard about the resent chimera attacks." At this, she nodded. "We have been investigating the attacks, and found the evidence was far from any normal chimera attacks. You see, we have reason to believe that it was not a chimera, but infact a once thought extinct race called 'Youkai'." At the word youkai the woman flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Roy and Maes. "I'm guessing that you've heard of them?" Maes asked looking at the young woman curiously. She nodded again, gripping the side of her bow tightly. Maes noticed this and continued for Roy.

"You see, we have found evidence that, a long time ago women such as yourself possed a great amout of spiritual power. Also known as miko power. These priestesses were able to sense youkai and track them down, and then later purifying them. My colleges and I were hoping that you might posses this same power, if not maybe you could sense the auras and help us locate the youkai. I know this sounds crazy, but we reallly need help from someone as... unique as yourself." Maes supplied for Roy. The woman in the door nodded, and then smiled.

"I do not think you are crazy, and yes I will do whatever I can to assist you in your search. I've had practice in readin aura's, for my grandfather taught me when he was alive. Though we could only use humans and animals for practice, but I suppose I could block out all the familiar aura's and search for the unfamiliar ones. I do not gurantte that I will locate this creature, but I can try..." Maes nodded to her and Roy charmingly again. "Well since we're going to be working together we should at least know each others name. I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and you are..." The woman smiled and extended her hand, " Desteny, Desteny Young. ( my bestfriends charcter...) Nice to meet you Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel. When are we going to comence the search?" Roy took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

Roy then released his hand and put a it to his chin in a thoughtful matter. "I would say tomorrow morning, we'll come to your house about 5:00 in the afternoon. Giving everyone time to get ready for the youkai, just to be on the safe side." Desteny nodded in agreement. "I shall see you then, but if you'll excuse me I have some work to do. Good day gentlemen." Desteny bowed to them and closed the door behind her. _'Excellent... Naraku will be pleased...'_ Desteny smirkered. _'That wench will pay, and soon.'_

"So now what Roy? Should be go back to Central and tell the Fuhrer that we have it handled and tell the others, or should we just wait awhile. You know celebrate?" Maes suggested as he took the first step down the mountain of stairs. Roy pondered for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. "We could just call Hq. and tell them that we found someone. Besides, the next train doesn't leave until 2:00 in the morning. I'm sure we can find somewhere to go and hang around until then.." Maes nodded and turned left when they got to the bottom of the stairs. They wandered the streets of Japan for about ten minutes until they found a cafe/bar that was still open.

Maes walked in first. A little bell jangled as the door opened, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafe/bar. Which was only about three people. A barmaid, someone that looked to be a cook, and a rather shabby looking man on a bar stool. Maes and Roy walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The barmaid looked frightened for a second, but walked over to them none the less. "What can I get you two tonight?" The barmaid had shoulder length black hair and had unatural blue with crimon mixed in them. She had rather pale skin but it didn't look sickly. She wore a pale blue short skirt and matching blue button up shirt with a apron over it. Overal she was beautiful.

She was cleaning a glass with a rag as she talked to them. Maes nodded, "Just give us a couple of shots." The woman nodded, "Two shots comming right up." She pulled out two different glasses from a cupboard under the counter and a thick glassed bottle. She poured the liquid into the glasses and pushed them towards Maes and Roy. "If you need anymore just ask." She then walked over to the man that had been in there earlier. "Hojo, I think you've had enough for tonight. Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?" The man known as Hojo nodded his head in the negative. "I've had enough when I say I have dammit! Don't tell me what to do Kagome!" Hojo said and slammed the glass on the counter, "Now give me another!"

Kagome sighed. She didn't want Hojo to get hurt. She grabbed his glass with her left hand and was about to take it away from him when she felt a hand on hers. She was terrified to find that it was Hojo's and he wasn't more than a few inches from her face. The space was closing between him and Kagome, so she did the only thing she could think of. She brought her right hand back and punched him right on the cheek, sending him flying across the floor. Kagome had been lucky enough to twist her arm out of his grasp so she wouldn't go flying with him. One of the military men, the one without the glasses was halfway out of his chair with his hand in his pocket. He seemed to be searching for something. Amazingly Hojo stood up. The left side of his face had already begun to swell up.

The other man that seemed to be the owner of the bar walked over to Hojo, brandishing a wooden bat. "Get outta here kid. Nobody touches my girls and gets away with it. You were just lucky that it was her that hit you and not me." He said, waving the wooden bat. Hojo looked horrified and backed away, walking out the door. "Someday Kagome. Someday you'll be mine.." Kagome looked after him, rubbing the hand Hojo had grabbed. She sighed and turned towards the remaining customers and bowed in apology.

"I am so so sorry about that. When Hojo has that many drinks he tends to be, grabby..." Kagome trailed off when she saw the look of understanding in the higher officers coal black eyes. He offered a charming smile and walked over and sat the upturned stool to its proper place. The persumed owner slung the bat over his shoulder and walked to the back of the counter, resting his other hand on Kagome's shoulder in reasurrance. He then smirked at his other customers, "She's got one hell of a right hook, ne?" Roy and Maes chuckled as Kagome blushed.

"I'm sorry to say this gentlemen, but it is closing time. Some of us have a life you know." The owner said, leaning the bat against a wall and reaching for a lightswitch. They nodded and Maes stood up, reaching for his wallet to pay for their drinks. Kagome grabbed their empty glasses and walked to the back of the dimly lit room where she washed them quickly in a sink and set them out to dry.

Kagome quickly made due of washing the glasses, and put them in the cuboard under the counter. She noticed that both of the military men were still there, and that though frightened her. They couldn't be after her, could they? There still was no one to take care of Souta, so that couldn't be the reason. Kagome grabbed her coat, and hesitantly headed for the door, but then she noticed that both the military officals only moved to go when she was half way there. She opened door and walked out quickly, and started to head down the sidewalk when she heard two pairs of footsteps following her. She was about to quicken her pace when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

28243980432980243980423890432

Ok.. I know its been FOREVER forever echos in background But.. I decided I'm gonna try and continue this story, though, the updates will probably be spaced out, b/c of lack of inspiration, and the fact that school is starting up again..


	4. NOTE

I'm gonna go back, and REVISE AND RE-EDIT this WHOLE STORY! M'kay?

Cosmic Angel Kagome


End file.
